sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Playmobil: The Movie
| screenplay = | story = Lino DiSalvo | based_on = | starring = | music = Heitor Pereira | editing = Maurissa Horwitz | studio = ON Animation Studios | distributor = * Wild Bunch * StudioCanal UK * STXfilms }} | released = | runtime = 99 minutes | country = France | language = English | budget = $75 million | gross = }}Playmobil: The Movie is an upcoming English-language French live-action/computer animated adventure comedy film based on the German building toy Playmobil. It is directed by Lino DiSalvo in his directorial debut, written by Greg Erb & Jason Oremland with an early draft by Blaise Hemingway , and produced by On Animation Studios. The film stars the voices of Anya Taylor-Joy, Gabriel Bateman, Daniel Radcliffe, Jim Gaffigan, Meghan Trainor and Adam Lambert. It is currently scheduled for a August 7, 2019 release in France by Pathé and other countries will follow. Premise Marla is forced to abandon her carefully structured life to embark on an epic journey to find her younger brother Charlie who has disappeared into the vast and wondrous animated world of Playmobil toys. Cast *Anya Taylor-Joy as Marla *Gabriel Bateman as Charlie **Ryan S. Hill as 6-year-old Charlie Voices *Jim Gaffigan as Del, a food truck driver *Daniel Radcliffe as Rex Dasher, a secret agent and Marla's love interest. *Meghan Trainor as a fairy-godmother *Adam Lambert as Emperor Maximus *Kenan Thompson as Bloodbones *Wendi McLendon-Covey *Lino DiSalvo as Robotitron Production An animated feature film based on Playmobil titled Playmobil: Robbers, Thieves & Rebels, produced by On Entertainment, Wild Bunch and Pathé, was originally expected to be released at the end of 2017. The film originally involved Bob Persichetti as director and screenwriter. The film will be the first in a trilogy of theatrical animated films based on Playmobil. Persichetti initially pitched the film to Sony Pictures Animation. Although Sony tried to buy the pitch, it fell through. He was eventually offered instead to direct the 2018 superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. The film was animated in On animation's Canadian facilities. The film was also originally supposed to be distributed by Cross Creek Pictures. On February 9, 2016, Lino DiSalvo came on board to direct the $75 million budgeted film, replacing Persichetti. Dimitri Rassam and Aton Soumache of On Animation Studios will produce the film. On May 12, 2016, Open Road Films acquired the US rights to the film, whose screenplay was written by Blaise Hemingway. It would mark DiSalvo's directorial debut after spending 17 years at Walt Disney Animation Studios. Alexis Vonarb, Axel Von Maydell, and Moritz Borman would also produce the film. On November 17, 2017, it was reported that Wendi McLendon-Covey would star in the film. The film will be a CG-animated/live-action hybrid. In June 2018, the film's production was underway and some details of the film were revealed, during a session at Annecy International Animated Film Festival. In October 2018, lead voice cast was announced which included Anya Taylor-Joy, Gabriel Bateman, Daniel Radcliffe, Jim Gaffigan, Meghan Trainor, and Adam Lambert, while Trainor and Lambert would also write and sing original songs for the film. Release Playmobil: The Movie is currently scheduled to be released in France by Pathé on August 7, 2019. It was originally scheduled to be released in the United States by Open Road Films on January 18, 2019, which was once delayed to April 19, 2019, and then again to August 16, 2019, under Global Road Entertainment. Due to the bankruptcy of Global Road, STX Entertainment bought U.S distribution rights to the film in early April 2019, and is set to release on August 30, 2019. https://twitter.com/ERCboxoffice/status/1121126395629817856 References External links * Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s children's animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s French animated films Category:2010s spy comedy films Category:French films Category:French adventure films Category:French children's films Category:French comedy films Category:French spy films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films about toys Category:Films based on toys Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Pathé films Category:Playmobil Category:STX Entertainment films Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Upcoming films Category:Film scores by Guillaume Roussel